<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Achilles' Heel by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117098">Achilles' Heel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight Frontier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight Frontier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Achilles' Heel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于丧钟和阿卡姆骑士来说，每一个没有硝烟的夜晚都难得的安静。<br/>他们极少有时间能真正分配给自己，因为陪伴他们最多的就是武器，敌人，与鲜血。<br/>斯雷德翘着腿坐在椅子上，旁边的台灯投射来暗黄色的光线，他默默地翻着本书，书页擦着指尖，一页，又一页。<br/>“你在看什么书？”杰森摘下头盔，放在桌子上，露出一头乱发。<br/>“……”斯雷德没回话，只是抬头看了年轻人一眼，示意他把头发扒拉整齐。<br/>杰森照做了，然后重复了一遍他的问题。<br/>“你现在还不具备看这本书的资格。”斯雷德合上书，站起身，将书翻了个面，压在桌子上。<br/>“你说什么？”杰森看着年长者五指撑开按着书面，他皱着眉头与对方的独眼对视。<br/>“因为你现在还没有办法学习这本书中所讲的东西。”斯雷德转身关上了灯，整个房间与窗外的夜色融为一体。<br/>“因为你始终摆脱不了你心中的某样东西。”</p><p>**************<br/>丧钟见过阿卡姆骑士与蝙蝠侠战斗的情景，不止一次。<br/>年轻的骑士似乎对这位同样有着骑士称号的老牌义警有着非同一般的执着，每一次都要求与他单独对抗，一旦有人插手便会大发雷霆。<br/>他并不缺乏技巧。丧钟看着阿卡姆骑士的拳头擦着蝙蝠侠的肩膀呼啸而过，在心里默默评判着。但他缺乏耐心。出拳过于迅速而导致精准度下降，他的每一次攻击都蕴蓄着愤怒，丧钟看得出来。他不确定自己是不是感觉有误，因为他总觉得那孩子在面对蝙蝠侠的时候还有一点……“委屈”——斯雷德最终选择了这个词，虽然看起来有点不太可能，但他确实找不出比这更加确切更加合适的了。<br/>此外丧钟还发现，在每一次的对抗中，阿卡姆骑士都存在一个通病，那是他的致命弱点——他从来都没有把自己的能力发挥到极致。丧钟对这一点尚存疑惑，他不清楚这是阿卡姆骑士的无心之举还是有意为之，但他能够肯定的是，在每一轮的攻击中，阿卡姆骑士的情绪波动都非常大，他的情绪严重影响了他的攻击方式，更准确地说，那削弱了他的战斗力。于是丧钟暂且将大部分的赌注压在了前一种猜测上。<br/>那孩子每次见到蝙蝠侠的时候就好像被下了咒，以往直中要害的致命一击总是落了空，原本控制平稳的速度在接近蝙蝠侠的一瞬间却失了衡，就连他最擅长的近身战也频频失手——这在平时的对战中是极为罕见的现象，却一次又一次地被暗夜骑士触发，而且该死的百发百中。<br/>这样下去，阿卡姆骑士永远都无法战胜蝙蝠侠。丧钟看着蝙蝠侠投掷出蝙蝠镖后迅速转身逃离，阿卡姆骑士躲开蝙蝠镖，他一跃而下落在蝙蝠侠和阿卡姆骑士中间，拦住了正欲追击蝙蝠侠的骑士。<br/>“你他妈——”<br/>“现在你还赢不了他。”丧钟牵制住阿卡姆骑士，声音冷峻，犹如一股无形的力量将对方强压下来，阿卡姆骑士往前狠狠推了一步，愤怒地甩开丧钟挡在他面前的手臂，攥紧拳头离开了。</p><p>**************<br/>“你为什么拦着我？”年轻人把头盔狠狠地摔在桌子上，发出哐啷一声巨响。<br/>坐在椅子上看书的年长者不为所动，连头都没有抬一下。<br/>“我说了，现在你还赢不了他。”斯雷德翻了一页书，平静地说。<br/>“为什么？”他能听出来男孩语气中不满的情绪。<br/>斯雷德盯着男孩，静默几秒，随即将书轻轻地放在桌子上——就像他以前无数次所做的那样。<br/>“把衣服脱了。”他开始卸下身上的盔甲。<br/>“什么？！”杰森一愣。<br/>“把衣服脱了。”斯雷德冷冷地看了对方一眼，利落地关上了灯，“不要让我说第三遍。”</p><p>“斯雷德……”男孩的双手被钳制着高举过头顶，他大口喘息，背部紧贴着冰凉的墙壁。墙体表面破旧，一层又一层剥落着，沾满了灰尘和凝固的血。<br/>“为什么……”他的声音断断续续，破碎不堪，但仍然固执地调整着呼吸，努力说出一句连贯的话来，“为什么我……赢不了……”<br/>“因为你现在还不具备战胜他的能力。”斯雷德贴着他的耳根，温热的呼吸喷洒在他的发间，“和资格。”<br/>“那本书——”杰森使劲吞咽着，挺起腰，后背贴着墙壁磨蹭，他抬高了下巴，视线越过年长者的肩膀，落在对面的桌子上。他的眼睛早以适应黑暗，他看得清清楚楚。他还记得自己当初问对方那本书的时候，对方给出了与现在几乎一模一样的回答。<br/>“你知道阿喀琉斯吗？”斯雷德声线平稳。<br/>“《伊利亚特》……”杰森甩给面前的人一个傲慢的眼神，随即就被对方的动作刺激得再一次挺起胸膛。<br/>“致命的一箭射中了他的后脚跟，那正是他唯一的弱点所在。”斯雷德停下来，两人的距离被拉开一点点，他注视着男孩的蓝眼睛。“要想取得绝对的胜利，就必须在清楚掌握自己弱点的同时避免它们被敌人所利用。”<br/>“你必须在这些弱点成为你打败敌人的阻碍之前，将它们隐藏起来。”斯雷德眯起眼睛，松开了禁锢着男孩的手，“而现在的你——连自己的弱点都不知道，还谈什么隐藏？”<br/>“如果你想战胜蝙蝠侠，至少应该知道自己的弱点。”斯雷德丢下这句话，揽住男孩的腰将他扣向自己。<br/>“为什么……选择在这种时候……”杰森显然还没准备好，斯雷德感受到对方的腿更加用力地夹紧了他——不完全出于自觉。<br/>“因为平时你根本不会听。”斯雷德一直到现在都该死的冷静。杰森想着，报复性地在对方的肩上狠狠咬了一口，却发觉自己早就失了力气，要不是斯雷德托着他，他大概真的会支撑不住。<br/>“我不会感谢你的……斯雷德。”杰森喘着气，终于说出了这个夜晚最完整的一句话，他昏昏沉沉地跌进对方的怀里，世界陷入黑暗，屋子再次寂然无声。</p><p>**************<br/>斯雷德说的是对的。<br/>当阿卡姆骑士再次面对蝙蝠侠的时候，他观察着，思考着。<br/>但也不完全对。<br/>其实斯雷德说的那些他早就知道了，只不过他迟迟不愿意承认——<br/>他当然知道自己有弱点，不同的是，他的弱点永远无法隐藏，并且早已成为了他战胜“敌人”的阻碍。<br/>——蝙蝠侠。<br/>他从来不曾这么清晰地意识到，他最大的弱点，正是他最大的“敌人”。他无法战胜蝙蝠侠，因为对方的存在本身就是他的软肋。<br/>他无法在战斗中控制自己，不论是情绪还是攻击方式——一切的一切，在面对蝙蝠侠的那一刻起全都乱了套，他的弱点在蝙蝠侠面前根本无处可逃。<br/>他从不手软，但当他真正与蝙蝠侠对抗的时候，正如斯雷德所讲，却没有一次能真正将自己的才能发挥到极致。因为他知道对方面具下的真容——他见过无数次那张严厉的面孔，他们曾比肩而立。<br/>他曾多么期盼能与再次与他面对面，而当这一天真正到来的时候，没有他期待已久的温暖拥抱，甚至连曾经轻轻相碰的拳头如今也只是照着对方的面门重重的砸下，那时的他也从未想到，他们分别许久的第一面，竟会是兵戎相见。<br/>蝙蝠侠再一次从掌心逃离，这一次，阿卡姆骑士没有追上去。</p><p>“你故意放走他的？”丧钟的声音从身后传来。<br/>“不再会了。”阿卡姆骑士望着蝙蝠侠消失的方向，目光悄悄转移到一旁插进柱子里的蝙蝠镖上。“下一次就是他的死期。”<br/>他在说谎。<br/>他知道自己永远无法战胜那个早已成为他弱点的男人。<br/>阿卡姆骑士转过身，与丧钟擦肩而过。<br/>“走了。”他丢下一句话。<br/>他一刻也没有停留。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>